Taming the Casanova
by PrincessNevermore
Summary: Smooth talking, seductive, and transparent; Miroku Houshi knows how to woo any potential girl within a fifty mile radius. He's been with enough women to know how they tick. All except one that manages to get under his skin. Now he has to figure out how to woo an extraordinary girl.


Author's Note: It has been a while since I have written any fan fictions that include my all-time favorite cast of Inuyasha. So I'm going to start back up writing putting my favorite characters in situations that my mind keeps telling me to do. I do hope that my writing skills have improved. Please let me know how it is. I live for constructive criticism. This story was inspired by a good majority of Britney Spears' songs. ADULT THEMED!

**Taming the Casanova  
**

_Smooth talking, seductive, and transparent; Miroku Houshi knows how to woo any potential girl within a fifty mile radius. He's been with enough women to know how they tick. All except one that manages to get under his skin. Now he has to figure out how to woo an extraordinary girl. _

* * *

The bed creaked as bodies met in tangled sheets. Moans and the sound the skin slapping skin filled the room. The woman's hands gripped the sheets and writhed as he pounded inside of her. With the pleasure building up inside of her, she let out a loud groan. She was a vocal little bitch. She enjoyed it because he knew how to pleasure the ladies. It was a talent that he was able to acquire after all the ladies he had bedded before. He knew where to touch to have her climb higher. Her hands reached for his body but that was the one line he did not let them cross. He fisted his hands with her and continued his ministrations. The bed rocked slightly and then the headboard came into contact with the wall. He still hadn't reached his peak and so because of that he had to slow his actions and make her plead for him.

"No, please… don't stop." Her voice reached him and he slowed his pace. His eyes watched as she tried to please herself and he didn't want any of that. He pushed aside her hand and replaced with his. He felt her body tremble and just as he predicted he could feel himself grow harder. This was what he wanted; he wanted to be able to decide what happened and when it did it made him even happier. He rubbed and then quickly he stopped his hand and within moments both of them reached the high. He collapsed on her and watched her body convulse in pleasure.

Licking his lips he watched her body for another minute before he rose to his feet and left the bed. His feet padded over the lush blue carpet of the hotel that he frequented with the ladies that he met up with, he turned slightly to see that she was still lying on the bed. Her naked body glowed from the sex. He could see the sweat cling to her body and was debating on going for another round. Then he took a glance over to the clock that rested on the bedside table. It was a shame because the time made him realize that there was more than just sex.

It was a disappointment but he always made time and he was positive that he wouldn't be able to go long without his fun. His fun was important to him. His mantra to himself was that there were many women out there to please and that it was his duty to bring that pleasure to them. Many people had called him a womanizer with the amount of women that he had been with. He didn't care, he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his clothes from the floor and within minutes had made his way to the bathroom. With a quick shower he slipped into the previous day's outfit.

He heard the woman moan when he came back into the room and debated on waking her. He sighed and nudged her awake.

"Where are you going? Get in this bed and make love to me again." She whined to him with the sheet pressed to her chest. Her make-up had smudged and the lipstick had faded to a light red.

"Can't babe, I have to go but maybe another night." He said and leaned over her body and gave her a passionate kiss. Their tongues slid along each other's and lasted for a good while. When he pulled away he gave her quirked smile.

"Take a shower and then go wherever you need to go. I'll call you." He didn't give her another moment to ask him to stay and left room 21. He knew what was going to happen, she didn't. There would be no call and there would not be another time. Once the relationship had reached to the point of him taking them to room 21, it was the end of the line. If he had done anything more they would expect more of him and he didn't want that. He had his priorities and right now they did not focus on just a single woman.

He walked down the hall and into the main lobby. Two low glass chandeliers shone vibrantly with the yellow stucco walling and golden carpeting that went down all of the halls. Miroku smirked at some ladies that he passed and turned towards the front desk and slid the key to the red-headed gangly boy that looked at him with a smile.

"Was everything to your liking sir?" His voice, Miroku could tell, was still slightly high-pitched. He knew the kid was going through his puberty late. He shook his head to himself and smiled.

"Yeah. Everything was fine." He passed the kid his credit card and watched him swipe it. "Oh, you might want to wait for a little bit before you send a maid. I still have a guest in there, if you know what I mean." Miroku watched the boy blush and chuckled. He pocketed the card and left the hotel.

Not even a minute outside of the hotel, his cell rang and softly he let out a sigh. The world always caught up so quickly to him. Inuyasha was calling and I tilted his head and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Yeah, what's up Yash?" Miroku asked his friend of ten years. His other hand was about to go in the air to hail a cab when he saw the valet wrap around with his Audi. He had almost forgotten the precious Audrey. He was always told that giving a name to your car was crazy but he did not listen to Inuyasha whenever he told him that.

"What do you mean the ledger didn't get approved? I made it perfect before I left." He let out a breath. "Shit. Alright, alright, I'll be there soon I just have to run home to grab clothes."

He grinned as he listened to his best friend ask him about his latest conquest. "Now, now Inuyasha these are my ladies. You have the lovely Kagome. It's such a shame that you got to her first." He laughed at the snarl that he heard over the phone. It was always fun to push his buttons and he gave the valet a nod and slid out a ten to the driver and slid behind the wheel.

"Yeah, I know. Alright Yash, I'll be there shortly just chill out. Have Kagome calm you down with some oral." He laughed at Inuyasha's response and hung up.

"He needs to have more fun. He's becoming just like Sesshomarou." Even though they were only half-brothers they both had that damned cold personality. It was surprising to know that both of them ended up with women who were able to tolerate their demanding needs. Kagome was a bit headstrong; Miroku knew by the way she kept Inuyasha on a tight chain simply because Inuyasha had told him that he couldn't go out to the bars with him. It was slightly disappointing. With that thought in mind, Miroku kept repeating to himself that he'd never let any woman get that close to him.

Sesshomarou, Inuyasha's half-brother, was the most surprising. He found a woman five years his junior that was able to tug at the cold bastard's heart. Rin, barely twenty-one years of age, managed to ensnare Sesshomarou. Miroku shrugged the two of the Takahashi's out of his mind. Miroku was as free as a bird and he was glad that he was single. He enjoyed it too much.

He paid no attention to the cars around him. His focus was on the fact that he needed to get to this place, grab clothes and then heard to InuTai Corp. Miroku was glad that with his friendship, he was able to maintain a steady income as Inuyasha's second in command at the corporation. InuTai was a company that their father had built from the floor up. After the joining with an opponent, it had become InuTai. They took smaller conglomerates and bought out all the stocks slowly until they became the number one company to work for in all of Japan.

The pit stop at his house was a quick one since he had already taken a shower at the hotel. He shed yesterday's clothes and buttoned up a deep purple dress shirt and exchanged his undergarments for a new pair and slid into black slacks and then sheathed himself in a black jacket. He dismissed the thought of a tie choking him and slipped back into his shoes. He stole a glance in the mirror and smirked. His ebony locks had been released from the band during sex and fell down to his shoulders. Quickly tucked strands behind his ear and left to meet up with his 'boss'.

The commute from his house to the office was a short one; getting there within fifteen minutes and the ride up the elevator was shorter than he had wanted it to be. He could have hit the emergency stop button because right next to him was a foxy lady that was just begging him to have him right there and then. What they were able to do was a quick and heady make-out session that he was sure would give the security guards something to enjoy later. He licked his lips and watched as the woman tried to compose herself when the doors opened.

He walked further down and was greeted by several people that were headed in the opposite direction. _There must have been a meeting. _He thought to himself while giving the ladies a smile and the men a nod.

"Miroku, he's been waiting for you." Inuyasha's secretary, Mahina spoke. "I'm sure if you make him wait any longer, he's going to blow a gasket."

"Really? How about we try it and see what happens." He smiled to her and watched as she rolled her eyes at him. He would've taken action behind the words he put out in the air but didn't want to cause trouble for Inuyasha. It happened once before and Inuyasha nearly clawed out his eyes because of the girl that kept on pestering Inuyasha for his number. Let's just say, Miroku had learned his lesson the first time and kept the secretaries at bay.

He shouldered his way into the room and entered to the sight of Inuyasha and Kagome lip-locked.

"Mixing business with pleasure, I thought I told you to do this earlier Yash." Miroku smiled as the two pulled apart. Inuyasha's lips were now dusted with petal pink lipstick and his shirt unbuttoned. Kagome was disheveled with only her bra on. Miroku looked down and found her top beside his feet. He leaned over picked it up and handed it to her.

"Geez Miroku... couldn't you have knocked or something."

"I was told you were anxious to see me, so I saw no need. It's always a pleasure to see you Kagome." He gave her a smile and could hear Inuyasha snarl at him. He didn't have anything to worry about for Miroku was glad that Inuyasha had someone. He had been griping after the first few months when all the two of them did was going out to the bars and ending up in a hotel with a woman they had picked up; in separate rooms of course. Miroku cared for Inuyasha like a brother but he would never partake in a threesome, unless of course it was two ladies and himself.

"You missed the meeting." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Miroku shrugged his shoulders. It was the first meeting that he had missed and he was certain it wasn't going to be the last either. "I'll try to make it for the next one, already scheduled?" He asked.

"Yeah, April 4th, 10 am. Don't be late this time. It's actually a video conference with New York. We need to have everything organized if we want to start a branch in the US." Inuyasha was dressed again and sitting at his desk now. Kagome had slid into her top and was standing off to the side, the shirt was tight around her mid-section and Miroku's eyes widened for a second before looking at her curiously wondering if she had mentioned it to him that was with child. Her eyes grew wide in exchange and without any words needed to be said she beseeched him with her eyes not to say a word.

_She must have tried to plan on how to tell him. _Miroku nodded his head in acquiescence, letting her be the one to break the news.

"Kagome, could you see about getting Sango here a bit earlier on the fourth so that the equipment is set-up so that there are no faults during the meeting?" Inuyasha lifted his head from the papers he had been looking over and noticed the brief exchange between his friend and his girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, leaving the question in the air unanswered for a few minutes.

"Ah, it's nothing just letting Kagome know she forgot a button." Miroku smiled and turned to his friend.

"Miroku…"

"Hey, no harm no foul. I did nothing wrong." Miroku answered, his hands in front of him in the air as if pleading not guilty.

Inuyasha snorted and then turned to Kagome. "Kagome, did you hear me?"

"Oh… um yes, I'll get Sango here by nine and leave her to it." Miroku watched her walk to Inuyasha, they shared a brief kiss. "I'll see you at home?"

"I might be a little late but no later than seven or so." Inuyasha smiled at her. "Miroku, since you seem to not have any time constraints, maybe you could escort her to the car?" A slight jeer at Miroku made him grimace.

"Sure." Miroku waited for Kagome and the two of them started for the elevator. What Kagome had said in the office made his mind click. Sango… the name sounded familiar to him. There had certainly been enough women to leave him with multiple names, but the name Sango was like a kick to the groin. Painful… now why was that?

Miroku's attention came back to Kagome and then down to her stomach. How long was she was the first thought and then was the question of why she hadn't told Inuyasha yet. Could the child be someone else's? Kagome wouldn't do that to Inuyasha, would she?

"So… how were you able to figure it out?" She spoke softly in the confines of the elevator.

"It wasn't that hard and it's more than just the after-glow of sex that's making you look radiant today, isn't it?" Miroku smiled softly.

"Two months, the doctor said. I should tell him, shouldn't I?"

"Well of course you should. He is the father, right?"

Her head snapped up, her locks falling quickly behind her back and she looked as if he had slapped her. "Of course he is. There's no one else in my life. I love him."

Miroku's body relaxed instantly and he let out a breath. Everything was right in the world, she was a faithful girl.

"I was going to tell him today in the office but then you came in."

"Oh, I'm sorry I ruined the moment, I'll be more courteous next time."

The elevator doors opened into the garage and the two walked over to Kagome's white Sedan.

Miroku smiled to the girl and opened the door for her. The engine kicked alive and he backed away slowly. "Good luck, Kagome. I wish happiness for you and Inuyasha both."


End file.
